When You're Gone
by Chimera.Cain
Summary: Rogue remembers a night together with JohnPyro a few days after he leaves. Ryro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or lyrics**

**Lyrics by Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

* * *

**W h e n Y o u ' r e G o n e**

**R O U G E + J O H N**

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side**

Her cheeks tickled slightly as the warm breeze tossed her white bangs in her face. Today, like the many days before, the sun with affectionate winds to cool just enough to cool you down. It was the perfect summer day. So why was Rogue crying? She walked through the front doors to seek refuge from the annoyingly perfect day. No one would see her tears fall past her chestnut hair obscuring her eyes and she liked it that way. She didn't want anyone to see her crying…especially her boyfriend Bobby who…actually hadn't been looking for her all morning.

Bobby, had actually taken her silence as one of her moods. There were times when she would just go to her room and shut the door behind her, not allowing access to anyone who had come to her door. It was her alone time, her time to think and get away from it all. Sometimes instead of going to her room she would go to **his** room and …not Bobby's.

John was special like that.

Sometimes she would be left with a lingering feeling of guilt spending intimate times with John that should have been left for her boyfriend. But there was something about him…He never said the right things…and for some reason his words would always make her feel better. There was something that drew her to him...maybe that's why she ended up facing the closed door to his dorm. It was a closed door that she quickly opened with her gloved hand.

Everything was perfectly in place which made everything wrong. The bed was perfectly made, there were no clothes on the floor, no burned items on the ground, and then there was the absence of that continuous clicking sound of the lighter. John's clothes were always on the floor along with burned bits of homework…and maybe a text book or two.

And never ever in her whole time of knowing John had he ever made his bed.

_F L A S H B A C K _

It had been like this for the past few weeks now. It started when she had come to him two weeks ago knocking on his bedroom door in the middle of the night. She had tears falling down her cheeks and her hair a mess. He knew something was wrong as soon as he caught a glimpse of her. And one thought came to mind.

Laying one hand on her shoulder he stroked her bare cheek soothingly not even flinching when her mutation kicked in, Rogue on the other hand immediately turned her face away. It pained him to see her in the state that she was in and being completely helpless in comforting her. "What did Bobby do to you?" he asked with anger and bitterness in his voice.

"What…?" she asked a little bit surprised at his sudden accusation.

"I said 'What did Bobby do to you?'" he repeated looking at her with a straight face.

"I…I…" she began to stutter. "Nothing…"

"Rogue…you can tell-"

She shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her hugging herself while more tears fell from her eyes. ice-cube…" He let out a defeated sigh as he led a reluctant Rogue into his room.

"Here…you wanna sit?" he asked her gently as if his voice could break her. He looked at her only to see her look away as if she was ashamed of something. Taking that as a yes he led her to the bed where she laid down and closed her eyes. She just _looked _exhausted. A low sigh left her lips before her eyes opened again to see John lying down next to her.

She was a little bit surprised but too tired to care. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was sticky with tears, her hair was a mess, and she wasn't exactly wearing cute pajamas. If this was any other situation she would never in a million years let John see her in the state she was in right now so it surprised her when she saw that he didn't care.

He brushed her white bangs away from her face, not even afraid of touching her skin. Continuously he brushed and played with her hair in a comforting manner. There was something different in his eyes when he looked at her that night. His cold bad boy exterior melted before her showing only concern for _her._

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong?" She didn't answer.

"Nothings wrong…" she lied.

"So you were just…crying for no reason?" he asked sarcastically.

When she didn't answer he shrugged and reached for his lighter on the bed stand, flicking it open. "Either way your boyfriends gonna get it tomorrow." His hands hovered over his belly as he created a fireball.

"Hey who said this was about Bobby?" she asked finally speaking out.

He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically for an answer. "Then who is it about?" Again she just laid silent as she turned her eyes down avoiding his.

She shifted uncomfortably under his interrogation. "Don't call him that."

"What?"

"My boyfriend…" she answered softly.

"What?" he asked with a different tone in his voice.

"My boyfriend…" she repeated again.

"No I know what you said I mean…did you guys break up?" he asked clarifying himself.

"No…just a fight…" Of course she wasn't going to tell John about what happened even though she knew that that's what his next question was going to be. She felt stupid enough as it was coming to his room in the middle of the night. Maybe she was better off in her room!

"About what?" he asked pestering her with more questions.

"John! You're just not gonna stop asking are you?" she asked somewhat annoyed and half amused. There was a slight manner of change in her voice that she didn't recognize.

"No." His voice was dripping with playfulness; it was evident to her that he was clearly enjoying himself…not that she couldn't say the same for herself.

Dividing his concentration, the fireball separated into three small flames as he made them dance in the air. There was something about him that always made her feel at ease even though he was playing with his stupid lighter. He wasn't even looking at her but she knew that he was paying more attention to her than he ever paid attention to anything else.

"As your future boyfriend I think I have the right to know what's going on with your current relationship." He said breaking the short silence.

"Excuse me?!" she asked letting out a loud laugh, grinning into a large shocked smile.

"You're excused," he said simply as continued to play with the flames in front of him.

A shocked scoff left her smiling lips as she pushed herself up with her arm to see his face better. "You are unbelievable."

"I know," he said snuffing out the remaining embers effortlessly.

"And annoying," she said pushing his lightly.

"It's all worth it," he said in that cocky voice he always had when he had accomplished something he had set out to do.

"What do you mean?" she asked somewhat confused.

"I made you smile didn't I?" he asked turning to her giving her a questioningly look.

He saw the realization creep up on her face and no matter how she tried to wipe the smile off her face it only made her smile more.

"I can't believe you," she said plopping back down on the bed with a grin still on her face.

"Like you said I _am_ unbelievable," he said with a hidden laugh behind his eyes.

"Oh shut up," she said giving him another push resisting the urge to shove him off the bed

A few moments had passed and both of them laid in their silent presence. Rogue was half asleep when she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and the warmth of John's body heat as he snuggled close beside her. It was too dark to see but he knew that she was smiling.

"Hey Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll all be okay…whatever it is"

And for the multiple times that night she smiled and closed her eyes breathing in his scent. "Marie…"

"…Marie…" he whispered back.

* * *

Somehow during the duration of playing back her memory she had ended up back on his bed. Silent tears dried on her cheeks but anyone could clearly tell that she had been crying…all day. It felt similar to that night. Instead this time there was no John to dry her ears or put his arm around her and snuggle close to her. There was no John to tell her it would be okay and whisper her name in her ear.

She shifted off the bed leisurely leaving the sheets and pillow skewed on the floor. When she got to the door she looked back at the unmade bed. A half hearted smile played at her lips as she left and closed the door behind her.

John had never made his bed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men or lyrics**

**Lyrics by Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone**

* * *

**C H A P T E R 2****  
W h e n Y o u ' r e G o n e**

**R O U G E + J O H N**

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

"John they told us to stay here," she said standing up and following him towards the jet exit.

"You always do what you're told?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

He turned to look at her and she knew what was on his mind. He was asking her, telling her to remember that night. Her eyes never left his telling him that she remembered and that was enough for him as he made the decision and turned to walk away.

She never knew that that was the last time she would see him. She thought that he would come back with the others with a satisfied 'I told you so' smirk on his face. No there was no smirk…and there was no John.

That was the last time she saw him. And oh how much she regretted not going after him.

* * *

"Hey," a familiar male voice said, although it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear she recognized it anyways. 

"Hey Bobby," she replied back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch. The game room wasn't exactly the place he wanted to have this conversation, but thankfully there weren't many kids around.

"No, why?" she lied glancing sideways at him.

"Nothing you just seem kind of distant lately…" he began. His eyes cold eyes showed a mix of concern and frustration.

Rogue forced what seemed like a smile as she shrugged her shoulders. Although her fake smile didn't last for long as she saw a familiar brunette come make their way towards them.

"Hey guys!" a upbeat perky voice called out to them. It was none other than Kitty Pryde.

If there was one person that Rogue didn't want to see more than her so called boyfriend Bobby would be girl that was making there way over to them. She didn't make an effort to hide the disappointment in her face as she sat down next to Bobby with her too happy smile. It seemed that she was around a lot more now that John was gone. What did she think that she had taken his place?

"Hey Kitty," Bobby greeted.

Rogue failed to acknowledge her existence although Kitty didn't seem to care. It didn't bother her that boyfriend had an obvious infatuation for the kitty cat. Actually it was somewhat of a relief. Her feelings for Bobby had begun to fade away long before Kitty had entered in on the picture. They had begun to fade when she realized that her missing John were more than platonic feelings.

Sensing the awkward silence Kitty took it up on herself to fill the void. "So hey do you guys wanna go get a bite to eat or something?" she asked both of them.

"Uh sure why not," Bobby replied for both himself and Rogue, although it didn't situate with her very well. Just because Kitty had feelings for her so-called-boyfriend didn't mean that she had to make nice with her.

"You know what you two enjoy yourself," she said as she abruptly stood up and walked away.

"Rogue wait I didn't mean-" Kitty said standing up to defend herself.

"I don't care what you meant I don't care what you guys do," she said looking back at Bobby who had a bewildered look on his face. Right now she didn't care if she was mean or seemed to hurt his feelings. She was only thinking of one person at the moment and she didn't care that _he_ clouded her judgment.

"Because as far as I know me and Bobby aren't together anymore." She took a step around Kitty and left the two to do whatever they planned to do.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

Maybe this was a mistake. No he, John, couldn't think that way. It had only been what a week since he had walked out on Xavier's and crossed into the brotherhood. He could do anything that he wanted. Whenever he wanted to use his power he could and better yet he was encouraged to do so. So he wasn't sure what his problem was.

* * *

"John?" 

He didn't answer her. In fact he hadn't said a word since the incident at the Drake's house. People had mixed reactions to his little performance. Bobby of course was pissed out of his mind. This was expected since he did almost burn his house down when he specifically was warned not to burn anything. Logan who was half dead at the time had his own typical reaction which was his usual stern look of 'Don't you dare do that again or I'll slice your head off' then shrugging the whole situation off. He was sure once everything would settle down Storm or Jean would have a serious talk about inappropriate use of his powers.

He knew what everyone thought of him some thought of him as a Rebel, out of control, young, stupid, or something along those lines. He didn't care that he was seen this way in fact he preferred it. So why was he being so quiet, upset, and antisocial that night?

"John?" Rogue repeated again. "How come you're not answering me? I know you hear me." She stood with her hands on her hips with a firm look on her face.

He let out a sign knowing very well that if he didn't respond she would never go away. "What do you want?" he asked giving her a tired annoyed look from the log that he was sitting on.

He couldn't see her that clearly since she was standing a few feet away and the dark woods obscured his vision. The only source of light was the lights from the X-jet which was remotely far. Ever since they landed he had distanced himself from the others it wasn't until now someone had come to find him. He was surprised that it had been her.

She scrunched her nose at his attitude. He never seemed to care about anyone or anyone. At the school he would be seen as bad boy never caring about the consequences of his actions. Loving all the attention he got he would never care about his punishment later. It was like he didn't care about anything or anyone only himself. It wasn't until today that she realized how wrong she and everybody were.

She shrugged not really sure what to say. "I haven't seen you since we landed…I was just…"

"Stalking me?" he joked letting out a light laugh.

His memories drifted around in her head. There were memories of his childhood and how he had run away from home or whatever he wanted to call it. They weren't that different from each other…and ever since she touched him she couldn't get him out of her head. She wasn't sure if it was because of her powers or if she was really just thinking of him.

"Ugh you're impossible here I am trying to be nice and you just have to be a jerk. You know John why can't you just be-"

"Whoa whoa," he said putting his hands up in defeat trying to contain his laughter. "Okay you win. So Rogue what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this evening?"

She rolled her eyes although his comment didn't fail to make her smile. Making her way towards him, she took a few steps. The trees made it harder for them to see each other and it didn't take her long to trip…horribly.

In a second John was up from his seat rushing over to her. With a quick 'click' he held a fist full of fire in the palm of his hand. "Rogue are you alright?" he holding her arm and helping her up.

She laughed embarrassedly as she straightened herself out and brushed off the twigs and leaves from her hair. "Yeah…thanks…" she said turning to him.

As her face turned to him he froze. The orange flame illuminated the curves of her face as he could see the fire dance in the reflection of her dark brown eyes. The breeze slowly played with her hair causing her bangs to fall across her face. He had always had an attraction to her especially the times that she had come crying to him in the middle of the night when her and Bobby would fight, but would always brush it off thinking it was just a crush. This was the first time that he realized that it was much more than that.

"John?" she asked giving him a confused look. For the second time that night he didn't answer her.

She stood there for a minute as she looked at him staring at her. There was something unusual about him in that moment. It was like he had opened up and she was seeing a different side that no or few people had seen before.

It caused her to smile because she had never been looked at like that before. "John…" she called to him softly. "Are you alright?"

This time her voice seemed to snap him out of it, as he nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm alright.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

He smiled not that infamous smile that he did when working his charm on girls. It was a different smile. One that showed happiness and compassion to a person they cared about. "Nothing…nothings wrong," he said extinguishing the flame.

She nodded leaving it for what it was. It would take a lot more than one night to figure him out. "You wanna head back to the camp now?" she asked looking over her shoulder. "They're probably start looking for us soon."

"Yeah sure…" he said as he took his hand in hers and began to lead the way. His sudden action surprised her, but she didn't show any signs of moving away. "Thanks Rogue"

She looked up at him as he continued to stare ahead of them. Even though he wasn't looking at her he knew that she was smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you – you can call me Marie?" she giggled.

* * *

Yes, John could do whatever he wanted and had everything he could want now except there was one thing that was missing… 


	3. Chapter 3

**C H A P T E R 3  
W h e n Y o u ' r e G o n e**

**R O U G E + J O H N**

* * *

After a while she began to see what John hated about this place. Sitting on one of the many pairs of stone steps of the school she looked at the students before her. Even long after that day he had stayed in her mind like smoke. Something that she couldn't quite grasp but was still there. Even though the memories were still fresh in her mind.

* * *

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were**

Laughter and screams echoed in her ears. The heat from the battle caused sweat to drip from her brow. It wasn't long until her legs began to ache and she realized that this was a big mistake. She couldn't keep up and she was more of a nuisance if anything. What was she thinking when she went to battle with the others? Her powers were useless unless she got close enough to get into direct contact with someone and there were slim chances of that happening. So she did the only thing that made sense to her.

She was going to find _him_. She knew that he was here…

Logan's words still echoed in her mind. "_Hold this line"_

She looked to her left. There was storm. She was one of the few faculty left and one of the few people that had the right to call themselves a true x-men. She saw Kitty and Bobby giving each other a lingering gaze. Oh how things have changed since she came to the school... Then she looked to her right. There was Logan and she stared at his profile until she caught his eye. Looking at him the memories of when they first met ran through her mind. Their memories.

When they met at the bar that she was way too young to get into but got into anyway.

When he stabbed her in the chest and had to absorb his powers. From time to time she still felt him lingering in her head…his voice like conscience. It was like a watchful companion ready to rip anyone to shreds if it could. He was always taking care of her. Always watching after her…

_"I'll take care of you"_

How he saved her life…again at risk to his own.

The way he promised he would come back and how happy she felt when he came back…

After this she knew that she might not ever see him again…or actually he might never see her again. He would be okay without her but she wasn't sure if she would be okay without him. There wasn't anything more that she wanted at that moment than just to run up to him and hug him tightly, but she knew she couldn't. Instead she settled for the slight nod of the head that he always did to her.

And that's when the battle began and since then she hadn't seen any of the other since.

But she knew that he was here. She saw the sea of flames shoot up into the air like a beacon. Before she even knew it her legs began to run towards the source. As she ran forward she tried her best to dodge the stray attacks. After a while her movements began to become automatic. Run. Dodge. Hide. Run. Dodge. Hide. The 'bridge' was farther than she suspected. For the duration of her journey she had managed not to get severely hurt. She had suffered a few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious or so she thought…There was so much running…and she had been running for such a long time…

And then that's when she saw him

**And all I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me**

Her heart stopped and for the first time since she started running she found herself standing completely still. There was a shooting pain up and down her legs and her hair was matted with her sweat. It was a miracle that she didn't get hurt as she stood perfectly still just staring at him and soaking him in. He had the same dirty blonde hair and boyish face that was now spotted with blood. Although there was something different about him as he delivered a series of deadly flames around him. She had never see him like this. So in control. So powerful. So free. Although she knew he was the same John that she had always known. He always felt that he was held back at the school but now he was able to reach his full potential. It saddened her that he couldn't do that where she was…back home at Xavier's.

She blinked causing her to realize the reverie she had gotten into. Her lips moved but she wasn't sure if anything came out. Everything around her was too loud too tell. But her lips read

_"John"_

But he couldn't hear her.

_"John"_

He didn't see her.

_"John! Please!"_

But he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"John…."

She whispered but he had heard her that time.

He was a little startled when she had wrapped herself around him but it was as if he knew that it was her. It wasn't a foreign touch like the one of an enemy. It was as almost he felt her coming and recognized her touch. Tensing a little bit at first he then relaxed placing his hands over her gloved ones

"Rogue?"

He asked in disbelief wondering if he was reaching a state of delusion. In response he just felt her hug him tighter. She began to breathe in his smoky scent taking in the familiarity of having him so close to her again. It scared her that she didn't know what was going to happen next. What would happen after this? They might not see each other…one of them might die…and for what? The real question was…that had been lingering in her head ever since he left her was…why couldn't they just be together?

"Where the hell have you been John?" she asked. She made no motion to let him or let him leave.

She felt him search for an answer or for the words to say. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her d thought about her while he was gone. Even though…they both knew hadn't made a mistake in leaving. She had found a home at Xavier's and he never really had a home to begin with. He wanted to tell her that this was the happiest he had been in the a long time….but all that came out was

"I'm….sorry…"

He took her hand in his and turned around so that he could face her and he had to pause to catch his breath. It had been a while since he had seen her. It had been a long time since he had seen her soft auburn eyes and chestnut brown hair. Her pink lips that he was dangerously inching closer to.

"Rogue?"

She was looking up at him as he spoke and opened her mouth to respond but again nothing came out. He grasped the opportunity and crashed his lips on hers kissing her passionately. His arms wrapped around her like her did before on his waist. They stayed like this for a moment, both of them ignoring everything around them.

And for a moment she let herself believe that this was it. That they could stay like this and runaway. That they could actually be together. And then it happened. She felt him pour into her. Not just his energy but _him. _It was different from when she kissed Bobby. She felt him around her. His security. And she knew that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon even though he knew what would happen to him if he held on longer.

And she couldn't let that happen to him.

She jerked away and turned her head to the side blowing out a stream of smoke from her lips. His amber eyes followed her, concerned that he had hurt her. It took her a while to actually look at him again.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she stuttered out.

"Me too…" He looked at her longingly and held her hand once more. Leaning in closely he went into whisper in her ear. He was so close that his lips brushed her cheek sending her chills down her spine. Closing her eyes she took in his scent so that she would remember it. Smoke and fire...the scent of a wild forest fire.

"I will always love you…Marie…" he said placing his most prized possession in her hand.

* * *

She let out a sigh as she continued to sit on the steps of Xavier's. From time to time she thought about where he was. And every time she did so she would take out his zippo lighter and click it open…close…open…close…just like he did so many times before to annoy her.

******I miss you **

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Lyrics**

******So anyways I hope you guys liked it. I put a little Rogan in there -- but it was strictly meant to be platonic. This will be the last chapter of this little story so I hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking of writing more x-men based fanfiction in the future. So if there are any pairings that you guys would like to see please let me know. Rogan or Ryro?  
**


End file.
